


『APH/米英』LOVE ALWAYS WINS

by Ryukooo



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TOP！阿尔弗雷德, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo
Summary: 美国在6月26日全美洲同性婚姻合法化的当天给了英国一个惊喜，而英国也决定第二天伦敦Pride给他一个答案([6]ω[6])☆发表时间：2015-06-28 11:36:56修改时间：2020-07-15 19:41:28
Relationships: 阿尔弗雷德/亚瑟柯克兰
Kudos: 5





	『APH/米英』LOVE ALWAYS WINS

英国先生觉得今天糟糕透了。 

先是久违的休息日恋人爽约，再是在舒适的下午茶时间被临时叫去加班，正忙得不可开交的时候被首相先生紧急召见，英国先生表示他现在很不满。 

“首相先生？” 

得到回应，英国先生推开办公室的门，看到的是首相先生一脸胃疼地指着电视——那是美国的一档新闻节目，似乎在报一件非常欢快的事情，场面几乎可以与一周后的国庆日媲美，英国先生觉得嗓子有点痒。 

节目用了几个不同的机位，试图让未到现场的人民全方位感受“节日”的盛况，而眼尖的英国先生已经在密集的人群中发现了一个熟悉的身影——他的男孩——几乎每个画面都可以看见他，蹦蹦跳跳、满脸喜悦。 

像笨蛋一样，英国先生如是说。 

但不可否认，这样的美国，真是该死的可爱。 

再回神的时候，美国已经成为了采访对象，同时英国先生也感受到自己兜里的手机在不住的震动，正是屏幕里的男孩打来的。 

“……Hello？” 

“HAHAAHAHA 亚瑟是Hero我哟~☆”入耳的是男孩爽朗的声音。 

一如屏幕里的他，光彩夺目。 

“看到了，你蠢死了，到处蹦，记者小姐会苦恼的吧。”英国先生瞪了一眼噗笑出声的首相先生。 

“HAHAHAAHAHero超级帅的吧~☆” 

“少臭美了……别占着机位啦！”这次并没有听到男孩的笑声、英国先生有些差异的抬头，那个美国男孩正一脸严肃的看着屏幕——或者是透过屏幕看着自己。 

十分迷人。 

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”男孩似乎鼓起了勇气，大声喊出自己的名字让英国先生下意识的应了一声。 

“你愿意嫁给阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，也就是屏幕一边的我吗！” 

男孩的声音非常大，他似乎鼓足了勇气，四周一瞬间因为他而安静下来。顿时数百双眼睛透过屏幕、透过大西洋、从美洲盯紧了自己。 

英国先生表示他受到了惊吓。 

“亚瑟·柯克兰先生你愿意嫁给阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯吗。”没有得到答案的男孩又问了一边，这次的声音不再高昂，沉稳的声线显得如此富有魅力。 

英国先生下意识的看了眼全程围观的首相先生。对方露出的会心一笑让他脸上无比燥热。 

“真、真拿你没办法，晚上要把饭都吃完啊！” 

伴随着男孩愉悦的“嗯！”一阵欢呼响彻云霄，周围的人们仿佛受到了极大的鼓舞与阿尔弗雷德拥抱在一起，无所顾忌，尽情欢呼——“LOVE ALWAYS WINS！” 

看着祖国先生涨红着脸、嘴角含笑的样子，首相先生表示，明天伦敦Pride也采用彩虹主题吧。 

-FIN-


End file.
